Unlikely Help
by MrsPleasant13
Summary: Spoilers for Uncharted 4, Don't read if you haven't completed the game. All rights belong to Naughty Dog and Sony. For two years Sam helped Rafe. Two years of hiding and treasure hunting. What did they discover in those years after Sam's released from Prison? They travelled from place to place, facing unknown enemies. In the end, the most unlikely help may be the best help...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 _Life in prison is so boring,_ Sam thought as he sat staring at the grey walls which surrounded him. Life had been uneventful ever since the day he was left to die in a panamanian prison. He had long since left the anger he felt behind, allowing a sense of self pity to replace all feelings of anger towards Nathan and Rafe. He knew what they had saw, he had felt the bullets for gods sake. He doesn't blame them for leaving him behind. Truly he doesn't. But that doesn't mean he can't wish they would come back.

He hoped one day they would.

But it had been 13 years since that day. The day all of his hopes had been dashed. Sam missed the outside world. He missed the sounds, the bright lights, the smells, which he used to take for granted. Now he was treated to the dull damp light casting a dark glow on everything around him, the sounds of fighting and the smells of people who hadn't bothered showering in a while. It wasn't pleasant, it wasn't what he had hoped would happen that day, but he truly hoped Nathan got out safe. No matter the circumstances, He would always be the older brother, meaning Sam felt a responsibility to keep him safe. He had been feeling protective and concerned for the first few months, and had worked hard to try and get in contact with Nathan.

Apparently trying to break out of prision doesn't make you any friends. So, he had been forced to sit and watch the days slide away from him as everyone else lived their lives. He had become used to the sounds of the guards walking past his cell, long ditching the reflex to see if they wanted him in the hopes someone had come for him. No one was coming now. Hopefully Nathan had moved on, found a life for himself away from the sadness. He hoped Rafe got what he wanted, and he hoped he looked after Nathan. He knew it wasn't really Rafe's responsibility to look after Nathan, _It should be me looking after him_ he thought bitterly, but he couldn't help wishing that seeing a partners brother supposedly killed infront of you was enough to create sympathy for Nathan.

So, when the familiar sound of a guard walking started to become louder Sam didn't even bother to look up. What was the point of looking up when no one is coming for you...

"Get up. Now." An unfamiliar guard shouted, smashing his hands against the rusting bars as Sam jumped, staring at him.

"Come on I don't have all day. Move it or else I'll make you move" the guard threatened as he pulled at his keys from his belt and unlocked the door. Sam didn't move, he wasn't just going to follow a new guard when inmates weren't allowed to leave their cells at this time of day unless they had visitors or it was time to leave...

 _Don't get your hopes up Sam. I'm sure this is all one big mistake. Keep cool._ He thought as he slowly moved himself up so that he was standing. Immediately the guard swooped in and pushed him out of the cell. Sam was confused, why wasn't this man handcuffing him? Sam turned his head to look at the man which was standing on his right shoulder.

"Look man i think your forgetting something... Shouldn't I been in cuffs right now? I mean I'm enjoying the freedom bu-" He was cut off abruptly by another shove to his shoulder and he stumbled forward. He once again turned to look at the guard, eyes locking.

"Watch it man, I just don't want you to get in trouble, you know? I mean i don't care I've got no where to go... But you? You probably have a nice empy home to go to at the end of the day and it would be a shame if you lost your job because of one stupid mistake." The guard simply pushed him again before Sam sighed, deciding that being friendly was getting him no where.

 _I did warn him... His own fault really..._ Sam thought as he kept on walking shoulder to shoulder with the guard down the long, damp corridor. They passed through doors easily, it was as if they were the only people within the prison. The corridor became increasingly brighter, and slightly less damp with each step and Sam realised he had never been to this part of the prison before. He began to panic.

 _What if this is it? What if I'm done for? Oh god. Im sorry Nathan, I never got to speak to you again... I hope your happy brother._ Sam wished internally, praying to whatever god which would listen to him. The lights became brighter and brighter until Sam realised that these weren't lights, but rather sunlight.

He couldn't understand what was happening. Up ahead was a grey door, with only one handle seperating him from whatever fate was lying beyond that door. The floor had become tiled and it reflected the sunlight, casting a white glow around the corridor. They reached the door, the guard pulling the handle and then suddenly Sam was standing in a huge room, with chairs and small tables dotted around the room.

He looked at the guard, head tilting slightly at the confusion. Sam had no clue where he was. This wasn't right. Nothing was making sense. Then, Sam felt eyes on him and slowly turned to be faced with a man he never thought he would ever see again...

Rafe Adler.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Their eyes locked together. Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. Rafe had come back. Rafe knew he wasn't dead!

Wait...

If he knew I wasn't dead why have i been stuck here for 13 years? Sam wondered as both men stared wordlessly, both contemplating how best to start off the conversation. Rafe raised his hand and coughed lightly before making his way around the table so he could get a better look at Sam.

"Hmmmm... I'll admit your not looking too great Sam. It's like you've been stuck in a cave for the last 13 years. Strange. Anyways, we have to go now so if you wouldn't mind following me." Rafe stated before spinning on his heels and walking out of the room. The sarcasm wasn't lost on Sam, but Sam couldn't care less at this moment in time. He would be free again. Sam stared at his retreating form before turning to the guard, as if he needed his permission to go. When he got no complaints he silently started to walk out of the room, never looking back at the guard.

Rafe was standing outside of the door, another corridor stretched out infront of them. Sam could hear the guard opening and closing the door behind them, showing how he was free again. Rafe was staring at Sam, a look of understanding past over his face before dissapearing, showing his typical emotionless face.

"I couldn't get you out sooner. It would have raised too many questions and frankly my name became a target. I was always going to come back. It was just a question of when. Timing is everything in this buisness, Sam." Rafe stated, looking forward the whole time as Sam turned his head to regard Rafe.

Sam saw that he hadn't changed much. He knew he himself had changed, but being shot and fighting every few days did that to a person. It was inevitable. Rafe's words sparked anger which hadn't been around for a while, igniting an old flame.

"So i just rotted here whilst you pranced around looking for treasure? Look, i appreciate you getting me out of here but really lets just cut to the chase. What do you want with me Rafe? I'm no help to you. I've been shot and beaten more times than i can count and it will take months to heal. I can't climb, i can't run as far. I'm dead weight as far as your concerned." Sam replied, watching as a brief look of hurt flickered across Rafe's face.

"You were always my first choice Sam. Don't under estimate what I'd do for a friend. You are a use to me. I need your help. I can pay for your recovery. I can give you a home, money, food, shelter. Anything you want. All you have to do is help me."

"Last time I made a deal like this with you i ended up in prison alone with bullet wounds. Excuse me if I'm not exactly eager to re-join you and your team." Sam sneered as they past through another set of doors leading to the main reception area. He could see the trees from through the dirty window, and could feel the heat as it passed gently over his skin.

Rafe was handed his phone and keys before signing out of the prison, ensuring he signed all neccessary paperwork confirming Sam was now under his supervision. Money talked, and when you find a corrupt prison it's suprising the types of bribes they will take. It had only taken a few thousand before the prison agreed on releasing Sam. Another thousand bought his way into ensuring there would be no legal trouble with him or with Sam.

 _T_ he benefits of a name and a cheque book... Rafe thought before looking at Sam, both of them opening the door and stepping outside. Sam took it all in, he had missed everything. Even though he was granted time outside, it never felt the same. Even the open air felt tainted and confined. Sam left out a long sigh, his hands balling into fists. Rafe watched him curiously, a look of humour written over his face.

"I can protect you, you know. You'll never have to set foot in another prison if you come with me. Were buisness men. The positives outweigh the negatives and you know it. I don't make an offer like this lightly." Rafe said, walking away as he did so. Sam saw a car a few feet infront of the duo and he realised that he needed Rafe's help. He would never get to see Nathan again, or live properly if he didn't have a job or a house or money. Sighing, Sam straightened his hand out before rubbing his hands through his hair.

"I'll help you..." Sam whispered, the words falling out of his mouth as he watched Rafe spin around to face him, his hands on the car.

"Excellent! In that case i believe that this..." Rafe spoke as he spun around, unlocked the car and grabbed an item off the passenger seat before turning back around, thrusting his hand out to Sam, handing him the item "...Is yours. Get in the car Sam, No time like the present." Rafe stated before climbing into the drivers seat, closing the door behind him. The engine was started and Sam looked down to see what was placed in his hand. Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing.

A plane ticket.

A plane ticket to London.


End file.
